Driving home for Christmas
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Not the best thing I've ever written but still ok. Roy is driving home to Ed for the holidays.


**Driving home for Christmas**

**RoyxEd**

I'm driving home for Christmas was playing on the radio as Roy Mustang was driving down to Risembol

to see Ed for the holidays. Roy and Ed have been together for 2 years now. Roy also started smoking and

Ed wasn't too happy about it, so he decided he would smoke one in the car before he got there and

that's how he ended up in the very deep ditch on the side of the road. The car tires were still spinning

and the engine was still running and the radio was still playing. Roy lifted his head up from the steering

wheel, and tried to move but the his seat belt was jammed. "Ugh what did I do" Roy was holding his

head and trying to remember. _'I was looking for my lighter and a deer jumped on front of the car _

_and I swerved and went through the guard rail and into the ditch. The -the car flipped and _

_landed on it's side.' _Roy couldn't believe he lost control of the car. "I have to get out of here."

Roy struggled to move but he just couldn't. It was getting dark out and Roy was tired, he

managed to turn the car off a little while ago but now he was cold again. "Maybe I'll just turn

the heat on for a little bit." Roy reached up and started the car again, and he put the heat on

full blast. Roy awoke to the sun shining into the front window and directly in his eyes. The car

was running on empty and the heat was dying out. Roy reached up and turned the car off. "Ed

won't be happythat I'm so late. He's probably worried by now." Roy was hungry, thirsty and

cold. Then he remembered that Riza put a snack in his glove compartment for him. Roy grabbed

the handle to the compartment and pulled. The door flung open and a road map, 5 pens, a pair

of gloves, a cherry soda and club sandwich fell on top of him. Roy put on the gloves and ate half

of the sandwich, he would save the rest for later. Roy put the rest of the stuff back in the

compartment. The sun went behind the clouds and rain clouds started forming. Roy was

tired again. *yawn* "I'll just rest for a bit I'm sure someone will find me soon." Roy woke up a

few hours later, the rain was pouring down on the car and Roy felt something wet, he figured it

was just rain. Roy opened his soda and drank some watching the rain come pouring down. Roy

jolted awake when he thought he heard a siren. He listened for a while but heard nothing. "I

must be losing it." It stopped raining and the sun was shinning again, but was it the same day

or tomorrow? Roy finished his sandwich and tried to turn the car back on but the engine just

stalled and choked. The only thing that did work was the radio. Roy fiddled with the tuner until

a station came in. The station was playing the top 100 sad songs. "It's the holidays, how can

they play 100 sad songs." Roy tried looking for another station but nothing came in, so he went

back to the sad songs. Some song by Sarah McLachlan came on, Roy knew the name he just

think of it. He started getting light headed he thought it was because of lack of food. "I'll just

sleep for a bit then I'll try and move again tomorrow." Roy had resorted to talking to himself.

Roy woke up the next morning or what ever morning it was. "Ok I have to get out of here, Ed

must be worried." Roy reached up and punched the steering wheel making the horn go off. The

horn echoed through the mountains. "That should work." Roy smiled triumphantly as he hit the

steering wheel again and again. "I don't feel so good." Roy couldn't breathe properly and he

was dizzy. "I'm just gonna put my head down for a second. I'm sure someone will have found

me by the time I wake up." Police and fire truck sirens pierced the crisp night air and the red

and blue lights could be seen from miles away. Edward Elric was talking to one of the police

officers and he was crying. "Now can you tell me when the deceased was expected at your

house?" "Um I guess it was about 6 day ago." "Ok, thank you." The officer turned to walk away

but Ed grabbed his arm. "Can you tell me what happened to him?" The officer sighed. "I'm

really not suppose to tell you but since you are a state alchemist and all I suppose I can make an

exception. We think that he swerved to dodge something, like an animal and he went off the

side up there." The officer pointed to where the guard rail was broken. "Then the car toppled

and landed on it's side. We think that he had some food or something in the car because he

lasted longer then most would. We also found a soda can in the car. When the coroner took a

look at the body he found that the deceased spine had been crushed, so he probably couldn't

have moved his legs." "Was he in pain?" "Well because his spine was broken he couldn't feel

anything and the coroner said that he fell asleep and just didn't wake up again. So uh no he

wasn't in any pain." The officer put his hand on Ed's shoulder trying to offer him some sort of

comfort, but all it did was make Ed cry more. "I'll be over there if you have any more

questions." The officer started walking away when he stopped and walked back to Ed. "Oh I

almost forgot, we found this in his coat pocket, thought you might want to have it." The officer

gave Ed what they found and left. Ed looked down at the object in his hands, it was a picture of

Roy and Ed at their home in Central. It was the last picture they ever took.


End file.
